


The Room Where It Happened

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [1]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Closet Sex, Frottage, HINT OF FEELINGS, Inappropriate use of paperwork, M/M, Male readers deserve a good time too, Sex at work, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: Working as a typist for the DEA wasn’t exactly glamorous work, but it paid the bills and was reliable. And while there wasn’t much excitement in transcribing officer’s notes and writing up memos, something more exciting came along that you didn’t anticipate.
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	The Room Where It Happened

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



The door rattles as it’s slammed shut, the sudden darkness of the storage closet blinding you for a moment. Your foot catches on the corner of a box, nearly sending you tumbling, but hands catch your waist to steady you.

“Careful,” Javi murmurs in your ear, hot breath sending a shiver down your spine. One arm is slipping around you while the other slides up your chest. He swings you around, navigating the tight quarters and boxes bumping around your ankles until your back is pressed against a wall of shelves lined with even more boxes. You’re barely able to catch your breath before his lips are on yours, hands already pulling your shirt from your pants.

You didn’t think your day was going to go like this.

Working as a typist for the DEA wasn’t exactly glamorous work, but it paid the bills and was reliable. And while there wasn’t much excitement in transcribing officer’s notes and writing up memos, something more exciting came along that you didn’t anticipate. A move, to the CNP police station in Medellin, and the residents under that shared roof.

Agent Javier Peña, set up practically in the middle of the station’s foyer with his partner Agent Steve Murphy, immediately developed the reputation of being an asshole who didn’t hand in reports on time and drank all the coffee in the break room. It wasn’t until you rode the elevator with him one day that you got anything other than glances across the office, and you were surprised when he held the doors for you as you ran to catch it.

“Thanks,” you had huffed out, pulling up the strap of your bag and straightening your coat. You hadn’t received more than a nod from Peña, wearing aviators and a leather jacket. After that, you started running into him everywhere; the elevator, the break room, when you were delivering memos, when you stepped outside to stretch your legs during lunch. You could never quite figure out whatever strange schedule he ran on, but the encounters happened frequently enough that you would join him on smoke breaks, although not to smoke, and he would laugh at your jokes. The secretaries gossiped endlessly about him, murmuring about his trysts and supposed affairs with others in the office, but you paid no mind. Through your conversations you figured most of them were rumours; Peña was easy on the eyes after all and certainly some women in the office liked to hint they’d caught his attention.

In fact, you’d noticed the extra glances you received when you walked by his desk, noticed how he would lean in when you were talking, the smile you would get when you poured your morning coffee. Weeks passed, and for a while, you thought it was just your imagination, your own growing attraction biasing every interaction. Certainly Peña wouldn’t be interested like that. He was a ladies-only man as far as you’d heard.

Then today happened.

It had started like any other day, clock in, sit down, go through your inbox for tasks that had piled up in the early hours of the morning. Some reports, a couple of memo requests, nothing out of the ordinary. You’d settled in, sipping away at your coffee as you worked. Finally, a memo request came up for the department, some announcement or another about policy changes regarding business expenses. You had the copies typed up in a flash and then set to delivering them around to the desks. A couple of hellos, a few quick chitchats, and then you found yourself at Peñ– Javi’s desk. You hadn’t been given explicit permission to use his first name, but he’d started using yours when he said goodbye for the day. So you’d tried his out, the syllables forming around your tongue with more than a thrill than it should had given you. And ever since you’d tried to think of him as Javi.

Murphy was nowhere to be found, and Javi looked up at your approach.

“Hey there,” he said, “Keeping busy?”

“You know it never ends,” you replied, holding out the memo, “Looks like they’re reallocating some spending.”

“Fuck, you serious?” He frowned, reaching out to take the paper from you. His fingers, rough and calloused, nearly covered yours completely and you froze at the touch, feeling a heat flaring up the back of your neck. And he stayed like that, gaze glancing up to meet yours. You blink, staring as his lips part, practically holding your hand in the middle of the office. And the look he’s giving you, there’s no mistaking it for anything else. A prickle runs up your arm as he pulls the sheet from your hand, rough skin trailing across yours.

And that’s how, twenty minutes later, you find yourself locked in a storage room being kissed stupid by Javi. His mouth is open and wet and you moan, grabbing at his shoulders in an attempt to keep yourself standing. His palm is on your stomach, rucking your shirt as it moves up. A thigh pushes between your legs and Javi growls at the hardness he can surely feel growing in your pants.

“Fuck.” He mouths along your jaw and you tip your head back, tugging at the buttons of his shirt.

“You,” he pulled back for a moment, the side of his face illuminated by the crack of light spilling through the door, “You want this too, right?”

You bury your fingers in his collar and pull him forward, kissing into the sigh he makes. “Yeah,” you breath out against his mouth, “Yeah, I do.”

Javi responds by grinding your hips together and you shudder at the pressure, whining when he latches onto your collarbone– when did he unbutton your shirt?– to suck on the tender skin. The pad of his thumb brushes across your nipple and you squirm under the dual sensation.

“Careful now,” he whispers, lips drifting up to just below your ear, “Wouldn’t want everyone hearing, would you?”

You bite down a gasp when Javi lightly pinches your nipple, “Javi, fuck.” You grip his forearms as his thigh pushes up higher. He’s almost a head taller than you, towering as he lies flush against you. You rock your hips, head falling back, and he’s kissing you again, slower but just as hot as he finds a rhythm with you.

It’s already starting to build and your frantically fumble at his belt, pulling it open. He grabs at your wrists and shoves them against the box next to your head, chuckling, “Eager for it, huh?”

Pulling back and sucking in a breath, you lock eyes with him, “Please Javi,” your hands flexes beneath his, “Let me suck your cock.”

He presses another searing kiss onto you before his fingers are in your hair, guiding you down onto your knees, back still against the wall of boxes. Your hands are back on his belt, pulling it open and running your palm down the bulge in the front of his jeans. Javi’s grip tightens and you smirk as you pull out his cock, “Now who’s eager for it?”

A thumb pushes into your mouth before you’re even finished talking, catching your jaw and pulling it open. His leaking cockhead rubs against your lips and you open wider, taking him halfway down. Javi groans, urging your head further forward. He’s heavy and musky on your tongue, pressed flat to the bottom of your mouth and you close your eyes, sliding back before diving forward again to take him nearly completely. He jerks in your mouth, his grip loosening to trail his hand down the side of your face, cupping it as he begins a slow thrust.

“F-fuck,” he gasps as you slide your hands up his thighs, taking every inch he gives you until you’re swallowing around him. His pace picks up, growing more rough in opposition to the gentle strokes of his thumb along your temple.

Tugging at your own belt, you moan around his length as your hand wraps around your own, stroking in time with his thrusts. You could come just like this, touching yourself while Javi fucks your mouth. But the desperate noises from the back of your throat have him pulling out and you lick your wet lips.

“Get back up here,” Javi murmurs, helping you back to your feet and kissing you as a hand slid over your hip. His thumb hooked into your pants and pulled, belt and all until it hung just below the curve of your ass.

“Wh-” You suck in a breath of surprise as his hand grab your thighs and he pushes in, hitching your legs up around his hips. You can feel his face close, breath mingling with yours. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you sigh as he kisses up your throat.

At this angle, your cocks rub together, making you shift impatiently, and you can feel the smile against your ear, “Don’t worry, chico.” The pet name makes you shudder and you swallow back a moan when he takes you both in hand, “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Javi begins stroking both of you together and the friction is delicious. It takes everything you have not to groan loud enough that a passerby might hear, but you let it out enough that Javi can hear, his face buried in the crook of your neck as he grinds up against you. You’re both breathing heavily, the tension coiling in your stomach as Javi grips your ass, groaning and gasping. You slip your hand up into his hair, pulling him even closer as you begin to approach that sharp edge.

“I’m, fuck I’m-” His words are muffled against your throat and he adds in a twist to his wrist that has you writhing against his grip, biting your lip to keep the noises at bay.

“M-me too,” you stutter out, barely able to form words. And then he’s pulling back to kiss you, groaning into your mouth. You kiss back fervently, hips bucking against his and you choke out a cry as it crashes over you, arms so tight around Javi you wonder briefly if he can breathe.

“Yes, f-fuck.”

Warmth spills across your stomach, your orgasms overlapping between kisses. Javi shudders, milking you both with his fist until you whimper, sucking his lip into your mouth.

For a moment, you both breathe together, nearly still with Javi still holding your softening cocks. Then he shifts and you lower your legs, detangling from him to steady yourself on your feet. You grimace at the mess dripping down your stomach, holding your shirt up, “Uhh.”

“Hang on,” Javi says, still a little out of breath, and there’s a shuffling near your feet and then the slide of cool paper across your stomach, wiping away most of the come. A laugh bubbles up and you have to cough to hold it back, leaning against the shelves.

“I hope you didn’t need that to catch Escobar.”

Javi snorts, crinkling the paper in half, “Doubtful.”

It doesn’t take long for you both to be tucked away and zipped up, you buttoning up one more than you usually do to hide the marks surely left there. You’re about to step past, reaching for the door handle, when Javi stops you, pulling you against him.

“Don’t think,” he says, almost hesitantly, “That this is just- I’m sorry it was like this here, but-”

Your mouth finds his, slow and gentle, and you smooth his collar out. “You,” you say, pulling back with a smirk, “Just owe me a proper time in bed, then.”

Needless to say, he drove you home that night.

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to fill the void that is Javi/Male Reader fics. Thank you to my Discord pals for encouraging me to post this (and some future ones) and for your ever loving support of my writing. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and be posting more soon!


End file.
